Divergent High
by WinterRose02
Summary: What if instead of taking the aptitude test to help you choose a faction the test chose for you? In this world there are Abnegation classes, Erudite, Candor, Dauntless, Amity, and Divergent Classes. You spend high school learning them and then based on your test your whole life is chosen. How will this new story affect Tris and Tobias' relationship? Read and find out.
1. chapter 1

The first day of high school is the toughest for everyone. Today we take the test to see which classes we will be placed in for the rest if high school. There are the Abgenation classes, being the most common, Dauntless classes, Erudite classes, Amity classes, Candor classes, and Divergent classes. Divergent is the rarest you can get in where they teach things from all five other classes that are available. Before high school it's the parents responsibility to teach their kids the basics of each class but then after that, it's up to the kids to know the rest to determine which class they'll be in. After you graduate High school though, the classes are called factions.

I am nervous to take the test. This one test will determine your whole life. Where you will live, where you'll work, even who you'll marry and how many kids you'll have. If you get Abnegation then after high school you are paired up with someone of the opposite gender and you'll be forced to marry them. They say its not about love, since love is self-indulgent. I would know, since I grew up in an Abnegation family, which makes me most likely to get Abnegation. Though I am not half as selfless as the rest of my family. My mom and dad, who say they love each other but I can never be sure, are the most selfless out of all of us. They taught us everything we need to know about Abnegation and how to fit in here. Caleb, my brother, has taken the information in better than I have. I am sure he will get Abnegation on his test. I cannot be that sure of it for me though.

I don't know as much about the other classes as I do about Abnegation, but I have been told plenty about Divergent. My mother seems so fascinated with the Divergent for some reason. My dad, not so much. When my father isn't listening my mom will tell me about the Divergent life and I wonder how she could possibly know so much. If you get Divergent on your test then you have tested positive for more than one class. There is no place for the Divergent like there is for the other factions. The Divergent have more freedom than the other classes, which makes them luckier than the rest. When you graduate you get to choose which faction you live in, it's one of the benifits of being the odd one out. After your put in your faction with your life chosen for you there is no turning back. Unless you want to end up Factionless.

"Have you got all your things together?" My mother asks me.

"Yeah," I say, not looking up from my bag that I had just finished packing with all my school supplies.

"Are you nervous?" She asks.

"Of course not," I lie. "It's just a test... that will determine my whole life."

"It doesn't determine your whole life," she tells mme, but I know it's a lie. "You still have the freedom to be who you want to be."

"No, mom," I sigh. "I can never be my own person. Not with all the rules. They expect you to live your life out one way your entire life. You are ecpected to act a certain way and if you don't then you'll be hated."

"You don't have to live by their rules," she tells me that a lot. Just then my dad walks in. "Well... can't be late for your first day." She says quickly. "Hope you have all your things."

I smile at her before she leaves the room and she smiles back, dragging my dad along behind her.

I sigh as I pick up my bag filled with notebooks and pencils. I leave my bedroom, shutting the door behind me and heading downstairs where I'm met with the smell of burnt eggs and coffee. It's my dads turn to cool and he still isn't that good at it.

"We better get going, Beatrice," Caleb says. "The test isn't going to take itself."

I smile nervously, "Yeah..." I say.

I grab my coffee mug my dad left out for me and head out the door, trailing behind Caleb.

As we walk down the street to the bus stop a factionless man walks up, begging us for food. Caleb goes into his backpack and pulls out his lunchbox, giving the man half a sandwich and a bag of dried apples. The man thanks him and goes on his way, as we head to the bus stop.

"Are you nervous?" I ask Caleb as the bus pulls up and we both get on.

"Of course not, why would I be?" He says.

"I don't know," I say.

"Why? Are you?" He asks.

"No, of course not," I lie. I don't want to have go be the weak one here.

"Dad's been making us study Abnegation our whole lives, I think we're pretty set on our whole lives." He says.

"Don't you think it's a little... cruel... to force a life upon us?" I ask.

"Why would it be cruel?" He asks. "We have our whole futures set. After we graduate we don't have to worry about where we're going to live or who we'll marry. It's all put together for us. It's better this way."

"Yeah... you're right..." I say, taking a moments hesitation.

We arrive at school right on time and follow a sign that leads ud to the gymnasium where an assembly is going to start in a few minutes. Caleb and I take a seat next to each other when Jeanine Matthews comes to the microphone placed in the middle of the gym. She'll be at every high school in each faction, giving the same so each to everyone. My mom told me about it last night.

"Welcome," she says with a smile. "Welcome to the day you take the aptitide test to determine your whole life." And half the people in this gym are determined to be factionless if they aren't able to get perfect grades by the end of high school. "Soon you'll all have your life laid out for you. No one will have to worry about what to do with your life when you'll be able to almost see the future in just a fee minutes. We'll call you up alphabetically by first name to take your test. When your name is called please make your way to the exit on the right side of the gym. You'll be directed from there. Thank you and good luck on your tests."

Jeanine gets out a lost and starts calling out five names at a time, where they all go and take their test for about twenty minutes and then five more names are called. In about an hour my name is finally called and I go in to take my test.

"Hello," a Dauntless woman says. "My name is Tori and I'll be conducting your test today. Are you Beatrice?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Take a seat," she says. I sit down in the big chair that looks like something you'd see at the dentist. "I'm just going to place these wires on your foreheads so I can see what's happening during your simulation."

"Okay," I say as she puts the wires on my head.

"Then I'll just inject you with this serum so you can see the simulation." She says. "And don't worry. It may seem intimidating at first but you'll feel better once it's over."

I nod as she sticks the needle into my neck and I soon fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up in the school cafeteria. I recognize it from when my class got a tour of the high school, but instantly something feels off. I just don't know what it is.

"Choose!" I hear someone say. I look around to find the owner of the voice but there is no one. While my eyes scan the room I see two plates, one with a chunk of cheese and the other with a knife.

"Why?" I ask.

"Choose!" It says again.

"No," I say. "Not until you tell me why."

"Fine then," it says as the two plates disappear. "Don't choose."

And then I see something coming through the cafeteria doors. It couldn't possible be a human, it's on all fours. As it comes closer I see what it is, a dog. It growls at me as it inches closer. I don't look it in the eye, that's a sign of aggression. So, I look it anywhere but the eyes, but I don't take my eyes off it.

The dog charges towards me and I start to panic, trying to remember what to do. There's a sign of aggression so there must be a sign of submission. I decide to get down on my back, with my elbows to the ground as I see some dogs do as I pass them on the street. Instead of attacking me the dog starts to lick my face instead. I laugh a little.

"You're not so much of a beast after all, huh?" I say.

Just as I finish my sentence a little girl comes in screaming "Puppy!" and runs toward us. The dog growls at her and charges her way.

"No!" I say and throw my body on the dog and instead of hitting the ground with the dog, I sink into it.

I am then on a bus where I see no one, not even a driver, except a Candor man, sitting and reading a newspaper.

"You know this guy?" The Candor man asks, pointing to the front cover where there's a picture of a man with a scarred face and above it reads "Murderer on the Loose!" I have a strange feeling, he looks so familiar but I don't know where from. "Well, do you know him?" The Candor man asks aggressively. I don't say anything, just stare at the man. "Well, DO YOU?!?"

"No..." I say. "No, I've never seen him before in my life."

"Are you _sure_?" He asks me.

"Of course I am," I say. "Why would I lie?"

"Hmm..." he says. "Okay then."

I then fall to the ground and wake up again in the chair, with Tori by my side.

"Well," I say, a little out of breath. "How'd I do? What's my test result?"

"You tested positive for... Abnegation," she says. I sigh in relief. I won't have to leave my parents. "And Erudite and Dauntless."

"What?" I ask. So that means...

"You're final test results are Divergent," she says. _Divergent..._ **A/N: Just to clear up this is not a modern day Divergent High story, its still set in the same time but just a little different from how the story really is.** **So, thanks for reading. Please Review and Favorite this story if you want me to continue.** **Bye!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Divergent. My whole life led me to the moment where I would find out where I truly belong only to find out that I don't belong anywhere. How can I not belong anywhere? I was brought up to think I was meant to be in Abnegation but I guess that's not the case. Since I can choose any faction I want now that just makes the choice harder. I can choose to leave my parents or join another and experience life in a different way. If Caleb got Abnegation then I won't have go feel bad about leaving my family, but if he didn't then I have more to worry about.

I stand outside my door, dreading the moment I have to go in and tell my parents what I got. How did I get home so fast? I was just in the aptitude test room a second ago.

"How'd it go?" My mom asks as soon as I open the front door. What do I tell her? My parents expect me to get Abnegation since they've taught me to be in Abnegation my whole life. Will they be disappointed in me for not only getting Abnegation but also Erudite and Dauntless? She couldn't possibly. Its my dad I have to worry about.

"It... went well," I say.

"Did you get Abnegation?" My dad asks me. Oh no.

"Um... no..." I say as confidently as possible, but failing miserably.

"What?" My dad says. "Then what did you get?"

"I got... Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation," I say.

"You got three?" He asks, a frown on his face but my mom has a smile on her lips.

"I'm so proud of you," She smiles and I smile back at her, feeling relief that one of my parents doesn't hate me.

"Are you upset dad?" I ask.

"No, of course not," he says. "I'm just surprised."

"Surprised?" I ask. "Why?"

"I don't think anyone's ever gotten three before," he says.

"Really?" I mumble. Just then Caleb walks through the front door.

"What did you get?" My dad asks. My mom shoots him a glare for being too pushy.

"I got Erudite," Caleb says. My eyes widen.

"What?" My dad asks. "How did you get Erudite? After all the discussions we had about Abnegation."

"It just happened," he said. How is he being so calm and confident? "I guess I'm just meant to be smart."

"I'm glad you too were put into good places." My mom says and my dad gives her a look. "I don't want you two to be a replica of us, I want you to be your own person. It's all I've ever wanted for you too."

"Thanks, mom," I smile, giving her a hug.

"What did you get, Beatrice?" Caleb asks me.

"I got Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation," I tell him.

"Three?" He asks, surprised. "How did you get three?"

"I don't know," I say. "Like you said, it just happened."

The next day is officially the first day of school, where I start my Divergent classes. Yesterday I put all my books in my new locker before I came home so I don't have to bring anything but my lunch.

As I enter the school Caleb goes down one hall to get to his Erudite classes and I head over to my Divergent classes. Thr once crowded halls turns to less and less people as I enter into the Divergent hallways. There really are way less Divergent than I thought.

I look around the halls for my first class, homeroom. I'm not looking in front of me as I look for my classes so I bump straight into a guy and fall on the floor, dropping all my books.

"Hey," I say. "Watch it."

"You're the one who weren't looking where you were going," he says and bends down to help me get my stuff. I look up at him and see the most beautiful set of eyes I have ever seen as his eyes meet mine for the first time. He stares for a minute but then hands me my things.

"Thanks," I say.

"Be careful," is all he says before he walks away. I didn't even catch his name.

I finally find my homeroom and find the same boy I bumped into in the hall in one of the seats. (A/N: Four is the same age as Tris in this one because it fits the story better.) The class is small, only about ten people in the class. I think these are all the Divergent in Abnegation. We must all be in the same classes at once since there is so little of us. The other faction classes have different schedules for each person since there is enough of them for more than one class at a time.

"Please, take a seat everybody," the teacher says as everyone settles down. "My name is Mr. An ad and I'll be your homeroom teacher. We'll start by introducing your names. You can change your name but make it a good one because you can't change it again. Let's start over here. What's your name?"

"Four," the not who bumped into me in the hall says.

"And you?" Mr. Amar asks, pointing to me.

"Um..." I take a moments hesitation.

"Is it a hard name?" Four asks. I look at him for a second but look away quickly.

"My name is Tris," I say.

"Okay," Mr. Amar says. "You?"

"Trenna," a blonde haired girl says in a snobby accent. She must be one of those naturally self-indulgent ones.

"Trenna," Mr. Amar says to himself, writing it in his clipboard. Then the rest of the class give their names. Amatha, Therina, Tyler, Toby, Veronica, Roth, and Taylor. It's hard to tell which names they came up with and which ones are their real name. My parents told me that most people change their name.

"Okay, now that we have that settled lets start with this years syllabus." Mr. Amar says. "We'll be learning about the basics of being Divergent and What it means. Let me just say now that the exact reason for Divergence is still unknow though scientists are trying to figure it out. You'll learn how to survive in this world as a Divergent since this world seems to hate Divergence and think we're some kind of aliens. You'll learn the syllabus for each class as you go along. As you may know this class is the whole Divergence in Abnegation this year so you'll all be in the same classes all of high school. You're dismissed to your next class now."

The rest of the day we just learn what we'll be learning throughout the year. We start by learning the history of Divergence and then slowly move into learning about the other factions. Though next year is when we really start learning about the rest of the factions, as this year is pretty much learning all about Divergence.

By lunch time I was sitting alone in the almost empty cafeteria. They make it a point to keep the different faction classes separated. I'm not exactly sure why, maybe it's to practice being separated from the rest of the factions when we grow up. There are the ten kids from my class in the cafeteria along with three sophomores, that must be a lonely class, five juniors, and only two seniors. Only twenty Divergents in all of Abnegation, the highest of all the factions. This year there must be a lot of new Divergents, so I don't know exactly what happened there.

I am pulled by my thoughts when Four takes a seat across from me at my lunch table. I look around at all the other empty tables and wonder why he sat here.

"Why'd you choose Tris?" He asks as he places his lunch tray down.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Tris, why'd you choose it?" He repeats himself.

"What makes you think I changed my name?" I ask.

"I've seen you around school last year," he says. "Your brother called you Beatrice."

"Well, Tris is short for Beatrice," I say. "Why'd you choose Four?"

"I didn't change my name," he says.

"You sure?" I ask. "Or is your name a hard one?" I tease him, like he had done earlier in class.

"Ha ha," he says. "No, I didn't change my name."

"Okay," I say.

"What'd you get on your test?" He asks.

"Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless," I say.

"I only got two," he says.

"What were they?" I ask.

"Nothing important," he says.

"Okay..." I say. I finish eating my lunch and when I look up I catch him staring at me but as soon as hr notices me looking back he looks away.

"I have to go," he says after that and leaves the table. He seems very anti-social. He didn't smile once and though he was talking to me, he looked very uninterested in what I was saying. I wonder what's up with him.

(Time Skip bc it won't let me leave a mark on it)

"How was your first day of school?" My mom asks me as I walk into the kitchen and placing my bag by the table.

"It was fine," I say.

"Did you make any new friends?" She asks.

"No..." I say. "There's not much of a selection. Where's dad?"

"He's out talking to Marcus Eaton," she says. "You know his son just started Divergent classes. You might know him. His name's Tobias."

"Hmm... no I've never met him," I say.

"He must be in the upperclass then," she says. "Maybe you'll meet him one day, he seems like a good kid."

"Yeah," I mumble and then get up and go to my room. I plop down on my bed and fall asleep quickly after my long day of Divergence.

 **A/N: Thanks for reviewing and favoriting. It means a lot to me. :)**

 **In this story I want Four to be more approachable since he doesn't have to make anyone believe their not together. And he's the same age as Tris because it fits the story better and a younger, non Daubtless Four seems like he'd be more approchable.**

 **Thanks for reading! If you want me to update then please review, follow, and favorite this story. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dauntless training is brutal. If we decide to pick Dauntless when we graduate then we have to be ready for anything. Learning to shoot a gun is the first step to our training. If you can't shoot a gun then you can't survive in Dauntless. But guns aren't half of what we've got to learn.

We are each given a loaded gun. I hold it carefully, worried that one wrong move would result in the gun accidently being shot.

I watch Eric, our Dauntless teacher, closely as he deminstrates how to shoot a gun properly. Eric is one of the leaders of Dauntless, but he volunteered for the year to teach this class, but he was probably just offered a promotion fot doing this.

I see everyone staring at the gun in his hand as he readies to shoot the target but I look his whole body, up and down. Legs spread apart, shoulders wide, stand up tall. His hand, placed tightly around the gun, his index finger wrapped around the trigger. One eye closed, the open one eyeing the target. And then he shoots, the bullet going through the center red circle.

I go in front of my target, Four takes the one next to me. I spread my legs apart, but not too much that I lose my balance and stand up straight as my finger wraps tightly around the trigger. The next thing I know I'm pulling the trigger as my gun goes off, the bullet hitting right outside the target, and the kick of the gun sending me back. I just barely catch myself from falling to the ground.

"You okay?" Four says, a slight smile on his face.

"Of course I am," I say, somehow being a little out of breath. "It doesn't faze me at all."

"Okay," he smirks and then shoots his gun, the bullet hitting the center target.

"Wow," I say. "How did you do that?"

"I had a toy gun with foam bullets that I liked to practice with when I was a kid," he says. "Guess it served me well."

"Looks like it," I smile. "Your gonna ace this class."

He smiles and turns back to his target, while I do the same.

After about five tries I finally hit the target, though it is no where near the center, I feel accomplished. Maybe I can make it through this class.

"You're a fast learner," he says. "That's good when your working witg Dauntless."

I smile and turn back to my target until I am finally able to hit the center and I feel accomplished all over again.

\--Time Skip--

Candor class is the worst. We have to sit in a circle and the teacher asks us questions and we have to tell the truth. Right now, they wouldn't be able to tell if we were lying, unless the Candor have some super skills I don't know about. In a few weeks they will put us on the truth serum and ask us the same questions and if we have a different answer than before then we get lunch duty for the next two weeks just for a simple lie! But the Candor do take honesty very seriously, especially since our teacher, Mrs. Rose, is Candor.

"Treena," Mrs. Rose says, while we sit in the circle. "What is your biggest fear?"

"Bad hair days, duh," she replies. How vain can someone be, especially coming from Abnegation.

"Okay," Mrs. Rose says. "Tris, what about you?"

"My biggest fear?" I ask for clarification. She nods. "Um... losing someone close to me." There's more to it, but that's all I want to say.

Mrs. Rose nods. "And you, Four?"

"Heights," is all he says.

I look at him. "I didn't think you were afraid of anything," I say.

"Everyone's afraid of something, Tris," he tells me.

I take in his words silently. He speaks the truth, and he doesn't need a truth serum to prove it.

Mrs. Rose asks everyone else the same question. I hear answers like spiders, kidnappers, vulnerability. Hearing everyone's fears makes me realize something. A hidden fear I had no idea I had, yet its always been there. Feeling weak and powerless. But that is a fear I could never admit, because admitting that fear will only make me appear weaker than I already am. I just hope the truth serum won't make that slip out of my mouth.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry for the short chapter. I hope it isn't too short but I am writing this at midnight.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review if you want me to update.**

 **Bye!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Today is the annual Factions Visitation Day," I hear over the announcments in homeroom. "Abnegation will get together with the other factions in your grade level and meet them. This is a chance to hear a little how other factions act opposed to yours."

Factions Visitation Day has been held for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was a kid once a year I would meet the other faction kids that are my age. This time is especially exciting for me because I've made some close friends from other factions that I can only see this time of year. I've never been closer to anyone than I am to these people. Factions hate other factions and so in turn we hate the people of the other factions, but I don't hate the other factions or the people in them. I guess that makes me Divergent.

"Okay, quiet down everyone," Mr. Amar says. "Now we are going to walk quietly to the buses. Everyone line up."

We all line up by the door. I end up in the back of the line. And then we all walk to the buses.

After everyone has gotten into their seats I sit down in the back of the bus by myself. Only, I'm not alone for long. I watch as Four gets up from the seat he had dat in originally and takes a seat next to me. I look at him, my eyes a little wide.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing," I say.

We sit in an awkward silence and I pray that he will decide he doesn't like me and move to sit with Treena or someone else other than me. There are way better girls anyways. But he doesn't. He stays in the same seat next to me no matter how awkward it is.

"I heard you actually shot the target," he says, referring to Dauntless class yesterday.

"Oh... yeah," I say. "You _heard_ it? You were there, didn't you see it?"

"No, Mr. Amar took me out of class halfway through," he replies.

"What for?" I ask.

"Just wanted to talk to me," he says. "He's more of a mentor to me than a teacher."

"Oh," I say and then we're silent again, and we don't talk again for the rest of the bus ride, until we arrive in Amity, where the meet up is taking place this year.

We all file off the bus messily and make our way to the big orchard the Amity is famous for where we'll all meet.

I've been in this orchard before for Visiting Day a couple years ago. When it is Amity's turn to host Visiting Day it is always in the orchard. The green grass and large hill is what I always look forward to when in Amity.

I scan the crowds of people filling the orchard until my eyes find her.

"Christina!" I shout. She had been looking around too for the little friend group we formed back in the lower level classes. When she hears me she looks my eay and races towards me.

"Beatrice!" She gasps. We hug each other tightly.

"It's actually Tris now," I smile while still hugging her. We break away and smile at each other.

"Sorry," she says. "Tris. How have you been?" She asks me.

"Just trying to keep up with school," I say with a little laugh.

"What faction did you get?" She asks. "I got Dauntless."

"Um... I got Divergent," I say.

"Wow!" She says in awe. "My best friend got one of the rarest classes!" I expected a different reaction. Everyone hates Divergent; we don't belong anywhere; we can't be controlled. If she wasn't Camdor-born I would think she was faking her shock, or surprise, but you'll always know how a Candor is feeling.

"Yeah..." I say. "It's just too bad I didn't get a faction."

"Oh come on," she says. "Divergent it great! Hey, Uriah got Divergent too!"

"Really?" I say. "Is he here?"

"He should be, but I haven't seen him yet." She says. "So, what are you going to choose after you graduate?" She asks.

"Ehh... I don't know," I say honestly.

"Have you at least started thinking about it?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say. "A lot actually. It's just weird to think of where I could belong when in reality I don't really belong anywhere."

"Tris, Divergent doesn't mean you don't belong anywhere, silly," she laughs. "It just means you belong in more than one place."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow. "So everyone saying that Divergent don't belong anywhere means nothing? All those people are lying?"

"In Candor, we don't say that Divergent don't belong since we're basically programmed to tell the truth in every possible senerio. But if the Candor say you belong then you should probably believe them." She smiles. "But, on a different note, you should totally choose Dauntless," she says.

"I should?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says like it's obvious, rolling her eyes. "We can be in the same faction and see each other everyday."

"Yeah..." I say. "I just don't think I'm cut out for Dauntless. I'm not doing the best in my Dauntless classes."

"I don't want to pressure you," she says. "Dauntless is pretty hardcore. We train all day during school and then after school we have to continue training until 6:00. I got beat up by a girl named Molly. I swear that girl's like a tank."

I stifle a laugh but stop short when I see a group of familiar faces behind Christina.

"Hey," I say. "There's Will, Al, and Uriah!" I say to Christina, pointing over her head. She looks over her shoulder and a smile plays on her lips as we go to greet them.

"Hey guys," Christina smiles.

"Hey, Christina, Beatrice!" Will smiles at us, engulfing us both in a big hug.

"It's actually Tris now," I say.

"Oh, sorry Tris," he says. I then go and hug Uriah and Al while Christina holds onto Will too long to be friendly.

"What faction did you guys get?" Christina asks when all the hugs have gone around.

"Will and I both got Dauntless," Al says proudly.

"Yes!" Christina yelps. "I got Dauntless too! Just a few more years 'til we graduate and can see each other on a regular basis. Now we just gotta get Tris over here to choose Dauntless."

"You got Divergent?" Uriah asks. I nod. "Me too. Guess we'll all have to be Dauntless now then, huh?"

"I guess so," I say. "I'm just glad I have the freedom to choose."

"You're lucky," Christina says. "I mean, I probably wouldn't have chosen Dauntless if I was Divergent but it still would feel nice to have that freedom of choice. We all got that taken away from us."

"Yeah, but once you graduate the world doesn't know what you actually got, Divergent or a faction," I say.

"What do you mean?" Al asks.

"Well, haven't you noticed that all the adults don't really talk about what they got?" I say. "I mean, if you ask them they'll always say they got whatever faction they're living in. My theory is that after you graduate the Divergent don't want to be known as the outsiders, so they pretend they're not."

"I never really thought about that," Christina says. "But, after all, I don't have the 'Divergent Mind', so I guess that makes me dumb?" We all laugh at her and she smiles back at the rest of us.

"Hey, that reminds me," Will says. "The Dauntless are all about taking risks, and Tris and Uriah are included in the Dauntless category, so I was thinking we could all sneak out to go to that carnival the Amity is holding next week."

"Uh... won't we be like... arrested or something if we get caught?" I ask.

"If wr don't get caught we won't be arrested!" Will states.

"Well, duh," Christina says. We all laugh a little.

Will continues, "We can wear Amity clothing so they won't find us and then we can actually have fun with each other for once instead of talking in a crowd of people once a year."

"I think it sounds like fun," Christina says. "I'll do it."

"Me too," Al says.

"What about you, Tris?" Will asks.

"Of course I'm in," I smile. I would never miss out on an opportunity to spend one more day with my best friends.

"Then it's settled," Will says.

"What about the clothes?" Al asks. "Where are we gonna get Amity clothes?"

"Leave that to me," Will says with a smirk. And with that we have our plans to sneak into Amity and possibly get caught and arrested but it's totally worth it to spend one more day with my friends. Now I just have to pass my Dauntless classes so I don't die in a few years when me and all my friends are Dauntless.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!** **Please favorite this story and reciew if you want ne to update.** **Goodbye!!!**


End file.
